Happily
by xscrxpx
Summary: "Vamos, cariño, sé feliz conmigo" Levi x Eren. Dedicado a: Juana del Monte de los Osos Perez del grupo RiRen Proyect.


_No me importa lo que la gente diga cuando estamos juntos, sabes que quiero ser yo quien te abrace mientras duermes. Sólo quiero que seamos tú y yo para siempre, sé que te quieres ir, así que vamos, cariño, sé feliz conmigo._

Eren suspiró antes de pensar en qué escribir. El profesor de literatura, la mañana del viernes 12 de febrero, les había pedido un trabajo en parejas: hacer un comentario, o reflexión, acerca del famoso amor. Y eso no era todo, lo peor del asunto es que tenían que entregárselo a un compañero, por eso era en pares, para que este lo revisara y diese su punto de vista sobre él.

Eren no estaba en contra de que las personas leyesen las cosas que escribía, el problema era que Levi Ackerman, la persona que le robaba sus mejores palabras románticas, las que a nadie le enseñaba, y aparecía en la mayoría de sus sueños, era quien leería su escrito.

–Maldición…

Por primera vez, Eren no sabía qué hacer. Levi le gustaba muchísimo, pero también lo destrozaba por dentro. Un año antes, cuando aún era un poco ingenuo, se le había declarado al chico de cabellos negros. Este, con palabras burlonas y frías, había rechazado tan hermosos sentimientos.

Se sentía un idiota, ¿Cómo era posible que ese enano fuese el culpable de que su corazón latiese con tanta fuerza y su rostro se sonrojase? Le enfadaba el hecho de no pudiera hacer nada para controlarse, mejor dicho, lo odiaba.

Frotó su cara con ambas manos y después comenzó a teclear las letras con inseguridad. Tenía una vaga idea, más no sabía cómo expresarla. Borró todo lo que llevaba y comenzó de nuevo, esta vez intentando hacer una aburrida opinión.

 _¿Sabes? En este mismo momento odio al profesor. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer una reflexión sobre algo tan estúpido como el amor? Sí, eso es lo que pienso del sentimiento. Es estúpido, incomprensible, te destroza por completo, te deja sin esperanzas. Eso es todo lo que pienso de él, pero supongo que debería hacer algo más extenso._

 _En primera, ¿Qué es el amor? Claro, es un sentimiento, pero yo creo que es mucho más que eso. Amar es algo maravilloso, algo que nos motiva y nos hace salir de nuestra pequeña zona de confort. Amar es entregarlo todo, pensar en la felicidad del otro antes que la tuya._

 _Creo que el amor es como una flor, una muy bella. Florece como la esperanza, desprende su peculiar aroma como si se tratase de la más dulce felicidad. El viento, el tiempo, comienzan a desprender sus preciosos pétalos, llevándolos lejos, muy lejos; inevitablemente se marchita, dejando en el olvido lo que alguna vez fue algo hermoso._

 _Creo que el amor es como la primavera; es una estación preciosa, que casi todo el mundo ama. En ella crecen las más preciosas flores, lo árboles se hacen grandes e iluminan tu vida con ese hermoso verde. Inevitablemente esta se termina, el tiempo comienza a pasar y llega el crudo invierno, llega el vacío y la tristeza, ¿Dónde quedó tanta felicidad? Claramente vuelve a florecer y deja todo sufrimiento en el olvido._

 _Creo que el amor es como una fiesta de cumpleaños. Un corto periodo de tiempo que las personas te dedican. Allí te consienten, te brindan lo necesario para que seas feliz, ¡Es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida! Y, de nueva cuenta, el día llega a su fin. La fecha cambia, el tiempo vuelve a ser igual de solitario y aburrido, tienes que esperar una larga temporada para volver a disfrutar de ello._

 _Por último, creo que el amor es como tu juguete favorito. Te provoca una felicidad interminable, nunca te cansas de estar con él. Juegas durante horas, es tu mayor confidente, la cosa a la que le tienes mucha confianza, algo que te hace olvidar de los malos momentos. Desafortunadamente, este termina rompiéndose, o desapareciendo, la soledad se adueña de tu pecho y te sientes así durante días, meses, no lo sé._

Un bostezo escapó de sus labios. Miró aburridamente el documento y luego lo revisó, corrigiendo las faltas de ortografía. Su madre, tan atenta como siempre, le llevó un pequeño aperitivo. –Eren, ¿Estás bien? –El muchacho asintió.

–Sólo estoy un poco cansado. –Sonrió. –Ne deberías preocuparte, mamá.

–Fingiré que te creo. –Besó su frente, Eren se estremeció.

 _El amor destruye. Llega un momento donde estás en lo más alto del cielo, en el paraíso, y, cuando menos te lo esperas, caes hacia el profundo vacío, aterrizando cruelmente en el infierno. El amor te llena, pero al mismo tiempo te hace sentir vacío. El amor provoca alegría, pero también causa tristeza._

 _No creo que el amor sea una simple emoción, va más allá de eso. Te afecta mental y psicológicamente. Se mezcla con los demás sentimientos y te lleva a la completa locura. El amor… El amor es todo y nada a la vez._

Volvió a revisarlo, le gustó cómo quedó. Buscó el Facebook de Levi y adjuntó el archivo, esperando con ansias la opinión de este.

 **…**

El domingo 14, por la mañana, Levi miró fastidiado los mensajes de amor que le habían enviado. Chasqueó su lengua y luego ignoró todos, a excepción de uno. Tenía uno de Eren Jaeger, el chico que debía enviarle el documento a analizar. Se metió a su perfil, se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía unos ojos preciosos. Sonrió.

–Veremos que tan bien trabajas, Eren. –Descargó el archivo, al instante lo abrió. El texto era corto, le dio risa la primera línea, _"odio al profesor",_ ya que él también lo odiaba. _"¡Profesor, no nos deje ese tipo de cursilerías!"_ , la súplica de Erwin no fue escuchada.

 _"Amar es entregarlo todo, pensar en la felicidad del otro antes que la tuya"._ Al parecer, Jaeger conocía bastante bien el sentimiento. Levi no sabía lo que era, no quería averiguarlo.

Mientras más leía, más interesado estaba en el chico. Sí, recordaba perfectamente al lindo castaño que se le había declarado un año antes, ¿Él provocó todo ese mar de emociones? De tan sólo pensarlo, se sintió culpable y hasta se arrepintió de ser tan frío.

 _"El amor destruye"._ ¿Por eso Jaeger era tan solitario? Levi suspiró, conmovido. Volvió a meterse en su perfil, esta vez miró detalladamente al chico. Era lindo, nunca se había permitido observarlo tan detenidamente.

Su piel ligeramente bronceada contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos, los cuales eran entre verdes y azules. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo de lo habitual, parecía suave al tacto, estaba despeinado y le daba un toque rebelde. No, no era lindo, era hermoso.

Otra sonrisa escapó de sus labios. –Hey, Eren, me pregunto por qué antes no me fije en ti… Estoy ansioso de ver mañana esos preciosos por primera vez.

 **…**

A las 06:45 am, en el salón R4, donde el grupo 409 tomaba clase de literatura, el alumno Levi Ackerman se hallaba esperando con ansias a cierto moreno atractivo. Su pie golpeaba con suavidad el piso, provocando un irritante sonido que hacía eco en el salón. Los demás muchachos estaban metidos en una relajante plática, por lo cual no prestaban atención a tal ruido.

Justo cinco minutos después, Eren Jaeger entró al salón. El profesor les había pedido vestir formalmente, por lo cual el traje que traía se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo. Todos los alumnos ignoraron al solitario chico de ojos aguamarina, todos excepto él.

Sus miradas chocaron durante algunos segundos, Levi sonrió y aseguro, en sus pensamientos, nunca haber visto a una criatura tan hermosa como lo era Eren. Por supuesto, se arrepentía de aquel fatal rechazo hacía más de once meses, ahora estaba dispuesto a tener el chico entre sus brazos.

 _"¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?"_ , su hermana le preguntó una vez. Levi dijo que sí, que estaba seguro de que tal cursilería existía, en ese instante lo estaba comprobando. Eren se acercó al azabache, su cuerpo se estremeció levemente.

– ¿Algo estuvo mal con el trabajo? –Ni siquiera un "hola" o un "¿Qué tal?", Levi se sintió fatal con eso.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso? –Eren se encogió de hombros.

–Dicen que te gustan las cosas perfectas. –Levi soltó una risita. Retiró su mochila de la silla y le indicó al castaño que se sentara. Este, de mala gana, obedeció.

–La perfección no existe, Eren. Claro, me gustan las cosas bien hechas, pero no perfectas. –El mencionado bufó antes de rodar los ojos. –Me encantó tu trabajo, nunca había visto leído algo tan bonito y conmovedor. –Las manos de Eren temblaron con suavidad, su corazón se aceleró, sobre todo al sentir el aliento de Levi prácticamente en su oído.

–E-es una completa mierda. –El azabache aspiró su aroma, juro no haber olido algo tan bueno como Eren. Levi estaba en un error: Eren era la única cosa perfecta dentro de ese cruel mundo. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza en el momento que lo rechazo? Oh… Lo recordaba.

 _"Admito que el chico es muy lindo, de hecho me gusta, pero no me gustaría lastimarlo. Se ve tan puro, tan inocente… No me gustaría ser yo el que corrompiera su mente"_

–Te equivocas, Eren. No te miento cuando digo que lo amé. –A Levi le gustaba Eren desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero no quería ser el causante de heridas en aquel chico por lo cual lo rechazó y enterró esos pocos sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón. Estos empezaban nuevamente a florecer, esta vez con mucha más fuerza.

–Quizá sólo le tuviste lástima al texto y… –La oración no llegó a su final, Levi había tomado su mentón y estampado sus labios contra los suyos. Un beso dulce que dejó perplejo a Eren. – ¿Levi?

 _"Tan adorable"._ –Cambié de opinión. Acepto tu confesión.

–Levi, por dios, ha pasado un año desde aquello, ahora no quiero… –Volvió a besarlo.

– _Vamos, cariño, sé feliz conmigo._


End file.
